sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
MX vs. ATV Unleashed
MX vs. ATV Unleashed is a racing simulation action sports console video game created for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Microsoft Windows. Developed by Rainbow Studios and Beenox and published by THQ, the video game was released in 2005 in North America, the USA and Europe. MX vs. ATV Unleashed is the successor to the 2004 racing video game MX Unleashed and it features same console support for two players and online support for eight players. The PC version has a "Track Editor" feature. PlayStation Portable version A PlayStation Portable version was later released in 2006 as MX vs. ATV: On the Edge. In the PlayStation Portable version, there are several modes of play covering the entire world of pro ATV and MX racing like Hill climb, FMX, super cross race and others. In this game, players can drive not only ATVs and MX bikes but dune buggies, golf carts, stadium trucks, monster trucks and sand rails. Besides obvious graphical differences and the addition of several new playable areas, the game lacks the ability to fly airplanes unlike in the console edition of the game. The game has been marketed as MX vs. ATV: On the Edge in both magazine articles and in the box art. However, in the game, it is always referred to as MX vs. ATV Unleashed: On the Edge. Crew * Robert Baumsteiger - executive producer * Leanne Pacek - associate producer * Graham Wood - producer * Michel Henein - sound supervisor * Karen Muro - senior sound designer * Danny Keys - animator * Brian Coonce - lead game designer * Pete Reich - lead programmer * Danny Diaz - programmer * Matt Gray - programmer * John Marnell - programmer * Jose Martinez - programmer * Bill Nolan - programmer * Karthik Subramaniam - programmer * Hiro Takahashi - programmer Soundtrack MX vs. ATV Unleashed is the soundtrack album of the racing video game of the same name which was released and recorded in 2005. The total length for the video game's soundtrack album is 18:17. The video game's soundtrack album features songs including “Revolution” (performed by Authority Zero), “Anxiety” (performed by The Black Eyed Peas and Papa Roach), “Pirates” (performed by Bullets and Octane), “Cold” (performed by Crossfade), “Wait” (performed by Earshot), “Let's Ride” (performed by Kottonmouth Kings), “Animal” (performed by Mudmen), “Because of You” (performed by Nickelback), “Saturday Night” (performed by Ozomatli, which was also featured in the video game's ending credits), “Magnetic Mic Control” (performed by Phunk Junkeez), “Getting Away with Murder” (performed by Papa Roach), “Bring Me Down” (performed by Pillar), “Heroes and Villains” (performed by Powerman 5000), “Stop the World” (performed by Riddlin' Kids), “Give It All” (performed by Rise Against), “Fly from the Inside” (performed by Shinedown), “Nobody” (performed by Skindred), “Analog” (performed by Strung Out), “Stronger” (performed by Trust Company) and “Celebration Song” (performed by Unwritten Law). Another Trust Company song called "Downfall" was originally featured in the video game and was not featured on the video game's soundtrack album while "Endzone" (performed by Tim Baker) was featured in the video game's trailer. Reception (PS2) 79/100 (PC) 71/100 | EGM = 7.17/10 | GI = 8/10 | GSpot = 7.7/10 | GSpy = | GameZone = (PS2) 8.7/10 (PC) 8/10 | IGN = 9.3/10 (PC) 7.5/10 | OPM = | OPMUK = 5/10 | OXM = 7.6/10 | PCGUS = 68% | PSM = 6.5/10 | XPlay = | rev1 = The Sydney Morning Herald | rev1Score = }} MX vs. ATV Unleashed received "generally positive" and "mixed or average" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. PlayStation Illustrated gave the game a score of 66%, calling the game "boring". References External links * * Category:Video games Category:2005 video games Category:MX vs. ATV Category:Off-road racing video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Racing video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games